


Dreams of Tomorrow

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Babysitting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fictober 2019, Maggie's Plants, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Sometimes, dreams require product testing. Sometimes the tests reveal unforeseen weaknesses in said dream-based plans.





	Dreams of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Exhausted

Alexandra Danvers, PhD, MD, is an agent of the DEO. She has fought aliens and terrorists and government paperwork and government terrorists, some of whom were partially aliens, and her sister's pout and emerged unscathed. She can functionally operate in the air, underwater, and with three hands tied behind her back.

She finally makes it back to the shelter of safe territory and collapses.

"Let me die."

Maggie is utterly unsympathetic to her plight. Then again, Maggie had thought that she was crazy for suggesting it in the first place, so maybe, just maybe she had a reason.

"And get out of babysitting the twins again?"

Alex grumbles into the couch.

"That bad, huh." She gets nothing but another drawn out groan in reply. "Have you thought about starting smaller?"

Maggie isn't expecting her to. This is Dr Dr Special Agent Baby Gay Danvers, after all. The only things she does small are microorganisms and high-tech circuitry.

Alex manages to lift her head over the arm of the couch, like a seal sighting an approaching inflatable ball.

"Thought I wasn't supposed to touch your plants."

Maggie sets a cup of tea down near her hand and reaches over to pat her on the head once its down. Alex can get very ... focused, when she's distracted, and this is a new blend.

"Like a _cactus,_ Danvers."


End file.
